Improving releasability of a film formed by curing a composition from a resin mold is an important technical problem for nanoimprinting technologies. One way to improve releasability is disclosed in JP 2014-076557 (laid-open disclosure date: May 1, 2014), the contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.